


Monster Got Out

by Mygaythoughts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor snaps, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Mental Instability, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Everything was going great. Too great...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	Monster Got Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this isn't going to be a happy thing.

The Hazbin Hotel creaked and groaned loudly. It stood there quietly lacking the light and warmth it was known for. All that was left was torn wallpaper and a single demon. Alastor the Radio Demon wandered the halls. His smile was huge and straining. To think he was foolish enough to believe...

Alastor laughed in the empty hotel. It's been six years since he started to help. Six years since he started to let himself open up. Angel Dust shockingly was the first he opened up to. After the deviant male realized his aversion to touch he began to respect him. Soon after that they were talking and became fast friends shockingly. Friendship blossomed beautifully between them. It shouldn't have shocked him that the friendship blossomed into something more.

After getting to the lobby Alastor fell to his knees still laughing his manic laugh. After that came Charlie. Sweet innocent Charlie. She was so kind. She cared for him. She tended to his wounds after he got into a horrible fight with Vox. She sang to him as she tended to him. She gave him unconditional love. Slowly he began to see her as a baby sister just like little Rosie. Little Rosie who he lost the same way in life. Such innocence.

Holding his face in his hands the Radio Demon slowly began to sob as the smile began to drop. Vaggie took longer. She didn’t trust him and he couldn’t blame her. What tipped the scales was when he actually opened up. He told her about his amazing mother. His beautiful little sisters. How when his mother and little sister Helena died, he took care of littlest Rosie. She seemed shocked before telling him about her older and younger brothers. They bonded over their family and the need to protect their new one.

Curling into the ball Alastor ignored the sirens began to blare signalling the extermination beginning. Husk and Nifty he befriended years ago. Husk and him have such a rich history of the chimera being there to help him with problems he didn’t understand. And Niffty sweet little Niffty was so energetic. Reminded him of his little sister Helena. Helena and Niffty both got under his skin in ways that only they could be allowed. They both made him laugh in ways only they could.

Alastor looked at the doors with a dead look. All of them… Gone. Because of him. All of their blood rested on his hands. He slipped. He made a mistake. He got attached and now… Angel was the first again. He ripped his throat out with his teeth as his fiance slept. Clawed his face until Alastor couldn't recognize him. Then came Husk. He ripped his wings off and laughed. He then proceeded to rip his friends limps off. The screams brought the others to him… Charlie had her head ripped off and her body stabbed onto Vaggies spear. Vaggie ripped to shreds into an unrecognizable lump of flesh. And finally Niffty was torn in half with her eye ripped out. After that he couldn't remember. All he knows is that everyone was dead in the hotel.

With shaking hands, he went to the front desk. Slowly he smiled sadly at the book. Slowly he began to write everyone to be checked out and why. The reason he put in was “The Monster Got Out.” After finishing checking everyone out he turned. The extermination was happening at the moment. Time to see if his darling was correct. Time to see what lies after death.   
  
“Alastor Allard. Checked in? Checked out? X If so reason? He doesn’t deserve redemption”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you! Yep time to explain. I gave Alastor two little sisters. Helena and Rosie. Helena and their mother died from illness and a teenage Alastor raised Rosie. It was going good but then at age 25 Alastor simply snapped. It ended with Alastor consumed with sadness to take his own life. All of his family did go to heaven.


End file.
